we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere
Nowhere is the first episode in the IAmJefferson's We Bare Bears fandom series. It is also the first fan crossover within the Courage The Cowardly Dog series. Synopsis One day, the bears went to a trip to Nowhere, Kansas. They pay a visit to Muriel and Eustace's house. They talk about what they did in San Francisco, California, before they travel to Nowhere, Kansas. Plot The episode began when they received a call from Courage, the Bears reacted to the dog and they said that they'll come over to their place by six hours. When they were on the plane, the Bears met Parachute Lady and she gave her information regarding her previous acting in the original series, and she was later joined with the Bears to skydive to Nowhere, Kansas. Later, the Bears went to the Bagge's farmhouse and they introduce themselves to the Bagge family (including Courage) and talking about what they did in San Francisco, California. Later, the Bears borrows the mask from Eustace and they scare the Bagge family (including Courage). Later, they went out to the town of Nowhere and later to a diner called "Burgers, Really Cheap" and they met the owner of that place. Later that night, they slept at the basement of Bagge's farmhouse. One day later, the Bears founds Courage's computer and what he realized that Courage's computer is really old. Later, Courage began to discuss with the Bears about his computer. At noon, he met the Mayor of Nowhere, Floyd and the Young Girl. After they took a selfie, they go home, since they realized that the place looks deserted. Later at San Francisco, they went to their cave and they finally slept. Features Characters * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Courage (debut) * Eustace (debut) * Muriel (debut) * Jean Bon (debut) * Mayor of Nowhere (debut) * Parachute Lady (debut) * Floyd (debut) * Unnamed younger girl (debut) Locations * The Cave * San Francisco International Airport (debut) * Kansas City International Airport (debut) * Nowhere, Kansas (debut) * Dil's General Store (debut) * Burgers, Really Cheap (debut) Objects * Panda's phone * The Bears' Laptop * Fridge * Parachute Lady's backpack (debut) * Eustace's Mask (debut) * TV * Courage's computer (debut) * Hamburger Music * Courage The Cowardly Dog end song (credits only) Trivia * This is the first unofficial fanmade crossover between We Bare Bears and Courage the Cowardly Dog. * The animation style of the original show were updated to a modernized look to match with this episode. * Originally, Eustace hated the Bears. However, it was revealed that he likes the three Bears. * Like The Fog Of Courage, voices were more different, since a few voice actors were already dead. * Unlike the original series, the animation and the graphics were updated to a more contemporary look, for example, the motion sequences are now done in cell-shaded CGI, while most of the scenes in Nowhere are done in traditional animation. * All of the characters were having the same age during this fan crossover episode. * Courage actually talks in this crossover episode. * The computer in this episode is older than all of the We Bare Bears episodes. * Instead of using the Stretch Films logo at the end of the credits, the word "SPECIAL THANKS TO JOHN DILWORTH, THE CRAZY DIRECTOR" and the copyright notice for the original series is shown instead. * The character "Parachute Lady" revealed that she was also hidden in an elevator closet in a Courage The Cowardly Dog episode and she's also revealed that she's a pro-am paraglider. = Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Crossover